Vegebul Oneshots
by XSpaceQueenX
Summary: First thing on here! Hope you enjoy!
1. His Princess

So, this is my first time writing on here (and my first time writing in a LOOOONG while, because I've been battling depression for a very long time and I'm trying to go back into my creative ways), and I am OBSESSED with DB, so I'll try not to disgrace it! Hopefully... (Laughs nervously).

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, or Dragon Ball GT, even though I wish to be a VA one day, and or even write in mah own ideas for the show.

So, this is another Vegeta(ble) POV from when he found out Bulma was gone, because even though everyone has done this, I wanted to make my own. So, here you go.

(Btw, this is titled: His Princess)

(Comment what you'd like to see, your thoughts, or even just positive stuff)

"Everyone's gone... Even Bulma!"

His icy heart clenched at Kakarot's words... Gone. Bulma, the woman he'd given his life for... Buu had crossed the last line.

He knew everyone included his son, and that just made him more angry. His wife, his light, had been extinguished, and by a mindless lump of goo, no less.

His death hadn't been enough. HE hadn't been enough. She was gone.

And he was still here. He saw flashes: Her bright smile as she looked at him. Her angelic form in the dawn's glow. The etheral spark in her ocean eyes.

And to think, it all started because she was stupid enough to believe in him. Because she was stupid enough to save him, and stay by his side.

That lead to their torrid love affair, which lead to their lavender-haired, blue-gray eyed son. And after Cell, and seeing his teenaged son die, he'd stayed, and ultimately what had started off as some sexual agreement strengthened into something... Stronger. Love, he admitted to himself.

What he felt for his wife was love.

Love for her burning blue soul, love for her kind heart and eternal beauty, love for her iron will, love for HER.

So, for this one moment, he'd suck up his pride. He'd forget this useless grude with this also useless low-class Saiyan, who was, in some ways, to thank for how his life had turned out, and fight.

And he'd make Buu regret ever laying a hand on his princess.

Was this too OOC? Again, I'm kind of rusty, forgive me, Toriyama, if I have done bad on this...


	2. Vega

So, here's a new part to my oneshots! But right quick, some shoutouts to reviewers! And to all 128 people who read this, thanks for taking the time to read the last chapter!

SarahWDBZ: You are the person who inspired me to start writing again, and your review made my day! I hope to see more of your kind words in the future! (Which will hopefully be Android, Zamas, and Goku Black free!(winks))

AngelZ Of Darkness: Thank you! And I'll be sure to keep it up!

Guest: Well, I've fufilled your wish, here's a new chapter! And I'm right there with you, Vegebul is certainly OTP!

Kitty in the Box: I appreciate your review, and I'll keep it up!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, DBS, DBGT, or even DBZKai, but I'd love to be a part of it someday!

Now, this oneshot is about a character I created back a while ago, who is Vegeta and Bulma's third child. A little info right quick: Her name is Vega Mirai Briefs, and she was named after her father, and brother from the future. Enjoy!

"She looks just like Papa!" Four year old Bra Echalotte Briefs remarked about her newborn little sister.

Indeed, the small baby girl in Bulma Brief's arms certainly had taken on her alien father's looks. The strong jaw, the shape of her face, the royal air around her. There was even a small tuft of black hair on her head.

Bulma stared down at her sleeping daughter. Yes, the small child had been very unexpected (She was 44, for Dende's sake!), but she wasn't loved any less than her older brother or sister.

She and Bra were waiting for the influx of Z Fighters, Namekians, and Gods coming to meet the little girl, and also waited for Trunks.

Vegeta had been with Goku when she had gone into labor, and Trunks was at university. Luckily, Vegeta was there when their daughter had been born, and Trunks was on his way to meet his sister.

Bulma sighed. Her firstborn was 14 years older than one daughter, and 18 years older than the other! Normal people would gawk, but she was Bulma Briefs, CEO of Capsule Corp, wife to an extraterrestrial Prince, and now, mother to 3 kids.

Compared to everything she'd been through in her life, this was nothing.

Vegeta stood by her side, staring down at the newborn, and smirked. "Finally, one that took on my looks."

"Trunks looks like you." Bulma said, looking up at her husband.

"But he has your human coloring, along with Bra! At least this one looks like a real Saiyan."

And for a few moments, everything was calm. And then, Goku came in.

"Oh my gosh, is that her?! She looks just like Vegeta, and her hair is black like a Saiyan's and-" He was cut off by Bulma and Vegeta's death glares. "Oh, she's sleeping. My bad, I'll keep it down."

"Yes you will, Kakarot, or else I'll send you back to King Kai personally."

"Awww, Vegeta's a protective papa bear! It's ok buddy!" Goku hugged Vegeta, only to be punched in the gut by the blushing Prince.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up. Kakarot."

Soon, the room filled with the rest of the Z-Fighter and their families, all saying words of congradulations. Even the Gods stopped in and said hello. Trunks was the last one to arrive, but he forgot all about his tardiness as soon as he saw his little sister.

"Well, damn, Bra, looks like you just got beat for cutest kid." The entire room burst into laughter at Bra's scowl.

"So, Bulma, do you have a name for her?" Chi-Chi asked, looking at the newborn Princess.

Bulma looked at her husband, and back down, now looking into the midnight blue eyes of her youngest child.

"Everyone, meet Vega Mirai Briefs."


	3. Z-Men

So, I'm nearly at 300 views (last I checked it was 289)! So, I can't give any shoutouts, I gpt no reviews last chapter, which is ok! So, I decided to try my hand at an AU!

If you saw the title, and guessed it was an X-Men AU, you are correct! Z-Men, if requested, may become a full story, but for now, it's a oneshot about our favorite DBZ Power Couple! I hope you this, and remember, don't be afraid to leave a review!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, DBS, DBGT, or even DBZKai. I wish I could be part of this show more than anything, though! :)

Vegeta Saiyan was never one for teamwork and companionship. Maybe he had worked together with his little brother to survive, but that was different. Tarble was his brother; he had to take care of him.

So when Kami Namek invited him and his brother to his "school for the gifted", he only did it for Tarble. Years of running from the Sentinels had been hard for the kid, so he decided to give it a chance.

After all, no one would ever willingly take in freaks like them.

"You two have had a hard life, haven't you?" Kami said, snapping Vegeta out of his thought.

He only grunted, while his brother nodded.

"Well, I think you'll be happy here. We have some of the best teachers, and training programs to help you control your powers."

"And how do we know you won't send us straight to the Sentinels?" Vegeta said, glaring at the old man.

Kami sighed, and looked at Vegeta. **Because, I'm just like you two** , he heard in his head. Vegeta jumped back, and his face went back into a scowl.

"You're a motherfucking telepath." He said, growling.

"Language, Mr. Saiyan, and yes I am. I wish for you two to attend my school, and in exchange, you two get a chance at a better life. What do you two say?"

Vegeta looked to Tarble, who was doing his best attempt at puppy-dog eyes, and sighed. All for Tarble, he thought to himself. This was all for Tarble.

"I say, welcome your newest freakshows, old man."

Vegeta stared at the blue-haired girl. How the hell was she so smart? Reading theoretical physics, and solving those problems in math class.

 ** _"Ok, class, I'd like for you to solve this problem." The teacher said, stepping away from the board. Vegeta stared at it, and before he could even write it down, he heard a soft female voice say:_** ** _"X equal the square root of 17, ma'am." Vegeta looked, and saw the most peculiar girl. Ocean eyes, porcelain skin, and most of all... Electric blue hair._** ** _"Correct! Well done Ms. Briefs!" The blue girl nodded, and smiled._** ** _He mouth dropped open. How the hell had she solved it that fast? He looled around, amd no one else shared his surprise. They looked... Amused! Was this normal for them?_** ** _It went that way for the next hour._**

His thought were interrupted by the girl's voice in his head. **It's rude to stare, you know,** her voice said. He looked up, and scowled met her blue eyes.

"It's rude to go into a stranger's head, and look through it." He growled at her.

She got up, walked towards him, and stuck out her hand. "My apologies. Bulma Briefs, resident telekinetic, telepath, and smartest person on the planet, at your service." She said with a smirk.

"Vegeta Saiyan, and get out of my fucking face, Blue." He said.

"It's Bulma, and here's what I say: I am being nice, and you will be grateful, or else" He felt himself slide up the tree. "You will see what I can really do." He fell to his knees, and laughed. He looked at her confused face, and smirked.

"Been a while since anyone's found a way to make me laugh. And you, your little all-powerful thing, is hilarious. Tell you what, we'll be acquaintances, because I don't do friends." He said, and walked away.

He walked away, hands in his pockets, and a smirk on his face that hadn't been there in a long time. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, Vegeta thought to himself.

Did you like it? Should I write more Z-Men? Or should this become a story? Your decision, if you leave a review! I appreciate reviews, and construstive crtitcism! :)


	4. I Bet My Life

Wow, this has only been up a little over a week, and already, it's almost at 600 views! This is amazing, and I feel great knowing so many people like it! Unless it's a small group of people who have just read it a lot... Which part of me hopes isn't the case, so I can have the satisfaction of saying almost 600 people love this!

UltimateFangirl5000: I'm glad to hear you liked it!

ladyg228: I'll be sure to get to work on a new Z-Men chapter just for you!

Now, if any of you have heard of Imagine Dragons, I'm sure you can guess where the title came from! The title is from the song, I Bet My Life, from their 2nd album, Smoke And Mirrors! The very first time I listened to this song, I instantly thought Vegebul, because every single line made me think of Vegeta singing to Bulma, and the line "I bet my life on you" is 100% what he'd say to her.

Now, right quick, I wanted to say something. This story has only 6 reviews, and yet, it has almost 600 views. So, I wanted to say that if you like this, please take the time to write a small review, because I have problems with trusting my abilities, and knowing people like it, amd seeing their kind words helps!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, DBS, or DBGT! But maybe someday I'll get to work with the cast! I can dream...

 **"I know I took the path that you would never want for me**

 **I know I let you down didn't I"**

He knew she didn't pity him. He could see it in her eyes every time they argued. She only wished he hadn't had to endure Frieza.

He sighed as he looked at her sleeping form. He couldn't be what she thought he could. He shouldn't care, and yet...

He didn't want to disappoint her.

 **"So many sleepless nights where you were waiting up on me**

 **But I'm just a slave unto the night."**

He knew it was far past midnight. Yet he could still feel her weak ki awake and on the move. She was waiting for him.

He shook his head. Damned woman, getting in his head. He gritted his teeth, and turned up the gravity 50 more Gs.

There was training to be done.

 **"Remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me**

 **Remember when I broke you down to tears"**

Pregnant. She was pregnant. She stared at him, that stupid sparkle of hope and life in her eyes. He told her she could raise it on her own.

He readied the space ship, and forced the old man to fix it up. He wouldn't go anywhere near Bulma. Not when part of him, a weak and pathetic part, begged him to stay.

She asked him one final time if he would stay. He told her he hoped he never say her, or the bastard growing in her, ever again.

Her crying face would haunt him every day after that.

 **"I know I took the path that you would never want for me**

 **I gave you hell through all the years"**

Vegeta stared at Bulma, and she stared right back. Seeing Trunks die, part of him realized he had a chance to do things right this time with his son.

And with her.

"I take it you're staying for Trunks' farewell tomorrow?" Her silky voice broke the silence. He nodded.

"Good. And I guess after that you're gonna want your space ship fixed back up?" She turned to walk away without an answer. "I'll get to work right-!"

He grabbed her arm, and pulled her into his arms. He pulled her mouth to his, and kissed the hell out of her.

"V-Vegeta?" Her face was as red as those small red fruits she adored so much.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." He said with a smirk.

 **"So I bet my life**

 **I bet my life**

 **I bet my life on you"**

He marveled at her intelligence. How she could do all these things, when she was just a human?

He smirked, and realized she wasn't... Human. He thought of her smile, that spark in her eyes, and thought to himself:

No, she's something all her own.

 **"I've been around the world and never in my wildest dreams would I come running home to you**

 **I've told a million lies but now I tell a single truth**

 **There's you in everything I do"**

He could feel himself burning away. But this time, death was his choice, not someone else's. She and their son would live on.

Without him. He wished he could have told her that he loved her unconditionally. That he would have burned the universe to cinders for her.

But for now, this would have to be how he showed his undying love.

 **"So I bet my life**

 **I bet my life**

 **I bet my life on you"**

Buu had taken her away. His Bulma. The woman who was his universe. He clenched his fist, wearing the suit she'd made for him.

He took the earring from Kakarot, and held his head high. Because now, he could kick Buu's ass for even breathing the same air as his queen.

 _I hope you're watching from Heaven, Bulma,_ he thought. _Because I want you to see this monster pay for what he's done to you._

 **"Don't tell me that I'm wrong**

 **I've walked that road before**

 **And left you on your own"**

Another child. They were having another child.

Now, he had another chance. He'd be here for her this time.

And he'd make sure she never cried because of him again.

 **"And please believe them when they say**

 **That it's left for yesterday**

 **And the records that I play"**

His eyes shot open. He looked around, and found himself looking into her ocean eyes. He held her to his chest, clutching her as though she was going to blow away like he once had on a phantom wind.

She comforted him, whispered to him that he was safe.

But he'd never be safe from fearing she'd die because of him.

 **"Please forgive me**

 **For all**

 **I've done"**

He could hear her cheering him on up above. He bit down the urge to smirk at her.

He beat down his opponent from a different universe, showing nonsign of remorse. He resisted the urge to look back at her.

And he could only pray that she forgived him for who he was.

 **"So I bet my life**

 **I bet my life**

 **I bet my life on you"**

He watched her sleep, face squiahed against her work table. The Super Dragon Radar was finished, so she'd earned it.

He stalked over to her, kissed her cheek, and went off to train.

 **"I bet my life**

 **I bet my life**

 **I bet my life on you"**

He felt the Super Saiyan energy surge through him. He felt so much power. He didn't care.

All he cared about was smashing Beerus' face into the dirt.

 **"I bet my life"**

He breathed a sigh of relief as Kakarot and the lavendar-haired Saiyan vanished.

And felt his breath leave once more as he saw that the blue-haired woman had stayed by his side through the night.

 **"I bet my life"**

He watched her tend to their wounded son. And he thought that she'd never looked so beautiful, using her intelligence in all its might for good.

So he grabbed a Senzu, and tucked it into her hand, and let her do her work.

 **"I bet my life"**

He looked down to his wife as she waved goodbye. He'd come back to her, and he'd make sure of it.

The other universes would be erased. He'd make sure of it.

Because he'd bet his life on her.

 **"I bet my life on you."**


End file.
